Lo que pasa en Konoha
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Hay alguien acechando a Sasuke ¿quién será? Naruto odia a su compañero de la escuela, pero también existe algo oculto dentro de él. Tal vez ellos se pueden hacer amigos, o tal vez algo más (contiene yaoi, advierto)


**Lo que pasa en Konoha**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto** **, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

En la aldea oculta de la hoja viven Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, dos rivales que se aman en secreto, los dos son excelentes alumnos que serán ninjas en un futuro y por eso siempre están compitiendo por quien será más fuerte

Naruto es muy alegre y siempre tiene mucha energía pero en cambio Sasuke aunque es fuerte y ágil es muy tranquilo, siempre aprende con atención mientras que Naruto se la pasa puro jugando y eso lo desespera

Un día Sasuke se quedó solo en el salón de clases luego que las clases se terminaron por fin, un día agotador los asolo pero ahora se sentía muy tranquilo y no le preocupo que ya estuviera solo. La escuela cerro y él no se dio cuenta que se quedó atrapado aunque para él no fue ningún problema y salió fácil, ya era de noche y solo la luna aluzaba todo en el camino, Sasuke camino tranquilo hasta que escucho un ruido medio feo

— ¿Hay alguien por ay? — pregunto con calma pero en alerta, mirando hacia la copa de los árboles que se movían como si fuera el viento, pero no lo era — debió ser un animal — pensó tranquilo

Sasuke regreso a su casa tranquilo y se fue a dormir, dejo la ventana abierta y por ahí se coló mucho aire pero él estaba profundamente dormido

Una sombra se acercó hasta la cama y le hablo al oído

— Sasuke

Sasuke se despertó y miro a su alrededor pero no había nada, miro hacia la ventana y la cortina se movía por el viento pero él se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba más abierta

— Debí estar soñando — dijo y luego se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Sasuke miraba a su compañero Naruto por la espalda porque él estaba sentado delante de él jugando con otros de sus compañeros, Sasuke no le gusto ver a Naruto acompañado y se puso celoso así que se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos

— Estudien o reprobaran — les dijo con mal humor, Naruto se enojó mucho y se levantó también de su asiento para echarle pleito

— ¿Qué te sucede tonto? — pregunto enojado y Sasuke se rio

— Te ignorare porque solo me das risa — contesto arrogante y se fue a su lugar de nuevo, Naruto lo miro feo, no lo soportaba a ese gran tonto

La clase termino y otra vez Sasuke se quedó hasta tarde, camino por el mismo sendero y otra vez escucho un movimiento que lo alerto y volteo hacia la copa de los árboles, esta vez una estrella ninja cayo y el salto antes que le pudiera hacer daño

— Salga de ahí cobarde — enojado saco también sus armas de ninja y se puso en posición de ataque hasta que una lluvia de estrellas lo ataco y el salto súper alto hasta subirse a la copa del árbol — Ataca por el frente cobarde

— Hola Sasuke — saludo Naruto en la otra copa del árbol

— ¿Qué haces ahí grandísimo tonto?

— Te perseguí

— Eso es obvio estúpido

— Ataque — grito Naruto y le lanzo más armas que Sasuke esquivo, pero una le dio en la pierna y se cayó desde lo alto, Naruto se asustó y fue tras el alcanzando a atraparlo en el aire entre sus brazos

— Idiota — grito Sasuke cuando cayeron al suelo pero Naruto se entumió de las piernas por la caída y se cayó hacia atrás, con Sasuke encima

Le cayó encima y se miraron a los ojos y sus corazones palpitaron locamente, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y se sentía el calor del otro como si fuera el suyo. Cerraron sus ojos y se besaron en automático sin dejar que la mente les dijera que eso estaba muy loco porque ellos eran enemigos y no se caían bien

— No me beses — grito enojado Sasuke y se fue corriendo

Naruto se quedó confundido porque a él le había gustado mucho ese beso

Al día siguiente Sasuke no fue a la escuela y el resto de la semana tampoco y eso preocupo mucho a Naruto porque sabía que fue toda su culpa. Naruto fue a la casa de Sasuke pero él no le quiso abrir

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? — pregunto la fastidiosa de Sakura con su vocecita ridícula

— Creo que le me odia — dijo Naruto muy triste

— Eso es obvio y todos lo sabemos

— Pero no es eso, es otra cosa — dijo avergonzado

— ¿Qué paso? ¿es por ti que él está así tonto? Te odio — dijo llorando

— Sí, es que anoche nos besamos — confeso avergonzado y todo rojo de la cara

— ¿Cómo es posible? Mi Sasuke no es así — dijo enojada — Te odio mucho Naruto, tu pudiste besarlo y yo no — la chiquilla se fue llorando

— Perdóname Sakura, yo no te quería hacer llorar — dijo Naruto aunque ella ya no podía oírlo, a Naruto antes le gustaba ella pero ahora estaba enamorado de Sasuke, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo y por eso siempre lo fastidiaba

Sasuke escucho ruidos afuera y abrió la puerta, vio a Naruto ahí y quiso cerrar rápido pero Naruto puso el pie y no lo dejo así que empujo la puerta con fuerza y Sasuke casi se cayó al suelo

— Vete de mi casa — grito muy enojado

— No me voy hasta que me escuches

— ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto cerró con fuerza la puerta y se acercó a Sasuke, lo agarro de la camisa y lo levanto a su altura para darle un beso, abrazándolo por la cintura, Sasuke lo empujo y puso resistencia pero Naruto jamás lo soltó hasta que Sasuke se dio por vencido y dejo de pelear, besando también a su más grande rival

— ¿Qué te pareció? — le pregunto Naruto cuando lo soltó

— Me gustó mucho, bésame otra vez — dijo Sasuke

Naruto se rio fuerte y lo abrazo más fuerte que antes, se dieron un beso bien apasionado, su primera vez besando así de fogoso, pero Sasuke se preocupó cuando sintió que se excitaba y empujo a Naruto

— Aun no estoy listo — dijo temblando

— Yo sí, vamos, somos adolescentes — insistió Naruto, Sasuke se sonrojo y se sentía tonto porque él siempre había sido serio y decidido, pero junto a Naruto nada era normal todo se volvía más loco y divertido

— Está bien — dijo con una gran sonrisa y se fueron a la habitación — Pero cierra los ojos — dijo Sasuke

Naruto cerró los ojos pero los dejo medio abiertos para poder ver como Sasuke se quitaba la ropa hasta quitarla toda, Naruto sonrió emocionado porque sus hormonas estaban todas alborotadas

Sasuke fue a la cama y se metió debajo de las sabanas

— Ya puedes voltear

— Yo quería ver — mintió Naruto pero por dentro una risita traviesa

— Ven

— Ya voy

Naruto se quitó la ropa y dejo que Sasuke lo viera todo y su rival miro emocionado, tanto que Naruto vio que bajo las sabanas se había parado y se sonrojo

— Te puso así yo ¿verdad?

— No mires — dijo Sasuke avergonzado — Mejor ven

— Ya voy te dije

Naruto se acerca a la cama y se metió también bajo las sabanas, uno junto al otro, estaban nerviosos pero ninguno se movía, parecían dos troncos bajo las sabanas

— Quizás deba empezar yo — dijo Naruto, se metió debajo de las sabanas y le abrió las piernas a Sasuke aunque el intento apartarlo

— No Naruto, es que a mí nunca me han hecho eso — dijo avergonzado

— Tampoco se lo he hecho a nadie, no te preocupes — Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se tranquilo, movió su cabeza para Si

— Se amable — dijo Sasuke avergonzado

Naruto le agarro el pene y se lo metió a la boca para chuparlo despacio mientras Sasuke estaba loco sintiendo su boca, solo veía la cabeza de Naruto moverse de arriba y hacia abajo cuando se lo chupaba, porque la sabana le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo

— Despacio por favor o me corro — dijo avergonzado, gimiendo

Naruto lo siguió chupando una y otra vez pero no muy fuerte ni tampoco muy rápido porque no quería que su nuevo amante le llenara la boca de semen. Naruto saco el pene de Sasuke de su boca y lo vio todo sonrojado

— Eres muy tierno, quien lo hubiera pensado — dijo emocionado Naruto y luego se sentó sobre Sasuke, le agarro el pene y abrió las piernas para metérselo, con cuidadito hasta que se sentó sobre el por completo

Naruto y Sasuke suspiraron porque se sentía muy bien y Naruto le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

— Me moveré despacio para que no te corras tan rápido ¿está bien? — Sasuke dijo que si con su cabeza — Tu debes agarrar mi pene

— Sabes mucho de esto — dijo apenado Sasuke porque él no sabía nada, él era buen estudiante y muy dedicado porque su objetivo era la venganza contra su hermano, por eso no sabía nada del sexo

— He leído revistas y el libro que tiene Kakashi — dijo con orgullo

— Eres un hentai Naruto

— Basta de charlas — dijo con mucha decisión, Sasuke volvió a decir que si con su cabeza y Naruto se empezó a mover, Sasuke le agarro el pene y lo masturbo al mismo ritmo

Los dos estaban gimiendo con mucho placer porque era su primera vez y se sentía demasiado bien, pero no duro mucho porque estaban muy excitados y eran muy jóvenes así que los dos fueron precoces y se corrieron al mismo tiempo, gimieron tan fuerte que casi se escucha por toda la aldea

Se agarraron de las manos y Naruto se acostó sobre él, luego se rio

— Ahora ya no somos vírgenes — dijo divertido, Sasuke estaba muy contento

— ¿Sabes Naruto? Ayer que nos besamos fue increíble, pero me asuste porque me di cuenta que desde siempre he estado enamorado de ti, por eso sentí muchos celos de verte con esos chicos hablando, quiero que seas solo mío

— También quiero ser solo tuyo — dijo Naruto emocionado y se dieron un beso muy tierno, luego los dos se quedaron bien dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente

Se despertaron todos locos porque era súper tarde y no llegarían a su primera clase y sabían que tendrían exámenes, así que se pusieron sus ropas mientras peleaban

— Es tu culpa gran idiota

— No, es la tuya tonto — dijo Naruto

Quisieron salir al mismo tiempo de la habitación y chocaron, se miraron feo y luego quisieron salir pero lo hicieron al mismo tiempo otra vez

— Quítate de mi camino

— Quítate tú del mío — dijo Sasuke enojado

Se pusieron de acuerdo y salió uno y luego otro hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa pero ninguno de los dos abrió, se miraron a los ojos profundamente

— Te amo — confesó Naruto porque él no le había dicho nada a Sasuke

— Lo se grandísimo animal — respondió con su gran sonrisota y se dieron un beso antes de salir de esa casa

Caminaron juntos a la escuela y aparentaron ser los de siempre, peleando y llevándose de la patada, pero ahora estaban juntos y no eran más amigos y rivales, eran unos amantes que se amarían hasta la eternidad, o quizás hasta que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero aun así Naruto iría tras él hasta encontrarlo, eso quizás pasaría en el futuro ¿o no?

 **FIN**

 **¿Les gustó? Creo que a mí no del todo jeje, pero quiero sus opiniones, sé que soy medio bruta para escribir, pero el word me hace el favor de decirme mis faltas de orrografía, se aceptan sugerencias porque estoy abierta a opiniones jijiji. Hasta el próximo horrible fanfic**


End file.
